Kuro tenshi
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: El primer amor es el que siempre se olvida... Yukio aprendió a amar desde niño, a la vez que aprendió que no todo cuento de hadas tiene un final feliz.


Disclaimers: **Ao no exorcist **no me pertenece, salvo los personajes que he incluido que son de mi autoría. Es propiedad de su respectivo autor, solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento y dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos. También he de dar créditos al autor de la imagen donde Satán y Yuri cargan a sus hijos, dado que me base en dicha imagen para describir a Satán.

Resumen: La infancia es la época más hermosa para todo ser vivo y Rin y Yukio Okumura no es la excepción. En su niñez hubo una chica poco mayor a ellos, capaz de protegerlos de los peligros futuros. Su nombre es Aoba L. Bridget, una chica de origen misterioso qu ha velado por ellos desde pequeña. Un día simplemente desapareció, dejando en soledad a Yukio y Rin sintiéndose traicionado por aquella que siempre ha amado como algo más que una simple hermana.

¿Qué será de ellos ahora que años después, Aoba se presenta como una candidata a paladín?

Kuro Tenshi

–20 años atrás–

Satán se encuentra en su reino. Un lugar en la penumbra, donde solo yace él y aquellos que son parecidos a este, sus súbditos. Suspirando pesadamente, algunos cabellos blanquizcos son enredados con aburrimiento en su meñique, sin propósito alguno más que el entretenerse de alguna u otra forma. Satán mira a través de un espejo, donde un reflejo ha de verse. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver quien es realmente el hombre que se muestra en el reflejo. Sus pálidos labios han de formar una sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos y bien lineados dientes.

–Perfecto… Perfecto– fue la simple frase que salió de sus labios, al instante tronó sus dedos y sus dos hijos más queridos hicieron acto de presencia –Mephisto… Amaimon– miró con aburrimiento mezclado con diversión –Es una orden… Vayan en busca de Belcebú, acúsenlo de traición, tráiganlo ante mí en compañía de la bastarda, tengo un trabajo para ella– dicho aquello, hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que pueden retirarse.

Mephisto sonrió, puesto que conoce a ciencia cierta la historia romántica de su adorado hermano mayor; en cambio Amaimon parece sorprendido por el extraño pedido de su padre. Satán al darse cuenta de su presencia, les miró fríamente, sonriendo sutilmente.

–¿Qué están esperando? ¡Hagan lo que les digo!– exclama furioso, golpeando fuertemente la base donde coloca usualmente sus brazos.

–si… padre– tanto Amaimon como Mephisto se han de hincar en presencia de su padre. Dicho aquello, le da la espalda y se retiran, determinados a cumplir con el mandato de su padre.

Satán suspiro pesadamente al encontrarse en soledad, aún sin apartar la vista del reflejo que se ha de mostrar en el espejo. Una suave sonrisa surco sus labios, con cierto grado de ternura y solo por un instante se vio más como un humano en vez del rey de los demonios que suele ser la mayor parte del tiempo. Un sonido, de unos pasos acercándose lo han de sacar de sus pensamientos, obligándole a reponer la compostura.

–Diana– Satán pronunció al ver la figura femenina acercándose.

Frente a él, una joven de piel nívea, sin imperfecciones en ella. Largo y lacio cabello castaño claro, casi tan largo que puede llegarle a los pies. Ojos azul celeste, tan opacos que bien pueden carecer de vida propia. Un rostro sereno más amable por momentos y vestida de color rosa pastel, haciendo juego con su piel tersa y suave.

–Es raro verte tan contento, hijo mío– habla Diana. Su voz es equivalente a un torbellino mezclado con la alabanza de los serafines a Dios.

–Lo mismo digo, Diana– Satán estiro su cuerpo, quitándose el cansancio de encima. Diana es la hija de Dios, aquel ser que le expulso del cielo. Ella se podría decir que es su progenitora y bien podría no dañarle, siempre y cuando ella no le intente dañar como alguna vez lo hizo Miguel –¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?– pregunto directamente.

Diana sonrío –He venido a darte una advertencia por parte de tu padre– dijo amablemente –Él no permitirá que esa criatura nazca, así que le negara la vida misma– dicho aquello le da la espalda –El como utilices dicha información me es totalmente irrelevante, como tu "madre" que soy, simplemente quiero que esto acabe pronto– dicho aquello, se marcha por donde vino, dejando en soledad a Satán.

.

.

.

–Hace 16 años–

El llanto inundo por completo la cueva. Frente a Mephisto, yace el cuerpo inerte de una bella jovencita, cuyo parecido a Diana es asombroso. Fujimoto Shiro, exorcista al servicio del vaticano; observa con tristeza el como la mujer que llego a amar a lo largo de su vida, partió de este mundo, dejando atrás su corazón destrozado y aquel par de niños. Tomó entre sus manos la espada, dispuesta a matarles en tanto tomé el valor suficiente. Entonces el bebé, aquel que esta rodeado por flamas azules, sonrió tiernamente. Aquella simple acción, detuvo a Shiro de acabar con la vida de aquel par de recién nacidos.

–¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?– pregunto una inocente vocecita.

Shiro y Mephisto, voltean en dirección a sus espaldas. Mephisto abre la boca, sorprendido de lo que sus ojos ven. Una hermosa niñita, de cabellos rubios, piel pura semejante a la porcelana más fina; hermosos y rendondos ojos, de color azul celeste. Lleva puesto un vestido rasgado en color gris y en su mano la cabeza de un exorcista.

–Quienes son ustedes– demando la chiquilla, molesta.

–Soy Mephisto Pheles y él es Fujimoto Shiro– presentó Mephisto, sonriendo burlonamente ante la presencia de la chiquilla.

–Mucho gusto. Soy Aoba L. Bridget– se presenta, haciendo una ligera reverencia al puro estilo de princesa.

–El gusto es nuestro, pequeña doncella. Estas lejos de casa ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Mephisto, hincándose hasta quedar a su altura y ofrecerle su mano.

–Mamá fue asesinada por él– enseñó la cabeza –y papá me dio la orden de buscar a Yuri–chan y cuidarla durante el parto– miró a la doncella y entristece –Pero he llegado tarde. Ella murió– sonrió con nostalgia.

–Así es– hablo Shiro –Cuidaré de ese par. ¿Quieres venir? – pregunto.

Aoba levantó la mirada y decidió observarlo. Hombre mayor, de tez morena clara, ojos negros y cabellos blancos. Lleva el uniforme del hombre que asesino a su madre, mas el aura que le rodea da a entender que es buena persona.

–… Claro, quiero cuidar de Rin y Yukio– se alejó de Mephisto, caminando hacia ambos recién nacidos y beso al menor en la mejilla.

–Entonces cuidaras de ellos, Fujimoto–kun– agradeció Mephisto –Dulce e inocente Aoba; heredera al trono de Gehenna. Decidiste permanecer al lado de un recién nacido antes que el trono al lado de mi padre. ¿Eres tonta o afortunada? – pensó Mephisto; tranquilo.

–Cargare a Yukio. Shiro cuida de Rin– Aoba cargo al menor, no sin antes tirar la cabeza. Sonríe dulcemente ante la inocencia del menor.

–Vamonos– aviso Shiro, llevando en brazos y totalmente abrigado, a un pequeño Rin.

Aoba sonrió. Entonces Mephisto y Shiro la miraron asombrados. De la espalda de Aoba; un par de alas, totalmente blancas y finos destellos rojizos en las puntas, hacen presencia. Aoba abrigo a Yukio con ellas. El bebé soltó un sonido, parecido a una risita.

–Que es ella– Shiro artículo, sorprendido.

–Ella es hija del ángel Lily y el príncipe de las moscas Belcebub– aclaro Mephisto a Shiro –El Vaticado exigió la cabeza de su madre, creyendo que era humana y sin querer han asesinado a una hija de Dios y Diana– miró a un lado, molesto.

–Ya veo– Shiro se acercó a Aoba –Esconde tus alas una vez llegando a casa. Se asustarán si te ven con ellas– sonrió.

Aoba le miró –… Dices lo mismo que mamá… Por ello Sakura no quiso curarla– dijo en un susurro. Aoba asintió ante la atenta mirada de Shiro.

Shiro le dio la espalda, caminando con Rin en un brazo y la espada en la mano libre. Detrás de él, camina Aoba, cubriendo al pequeño Yukio y a su maltratada figura del frío. Y atrás de ambos, Mephisto. Él demonio observa a ambos, en especial a Aoba; su adorable sobrina, hija de un ángel desahuciado y un demonio harto de las reglas. Ella sonríe ante las expresiones de Yukio, acunandolo como una madre carga a su hijo.

.

.

.

–Hace 12 años–

Okumura Yukio camina, en dirección al parvuario. Shiro lleva de la mano a Rin, el cual no deja de quejarse por asistir a un lugar desconocido. Tímidamente, Yukio levanta la vista, dejando ver el cálido color de ojos que posee; y se dedica a mirar a su compañera de juegos. Aoba L. Bridget, ahora de 9 años; asiste a su cuarto año de primaria. Ha llevado una vida tranquila, alejada de todo aquello que alguna vez la amenazó con asesinarla; acunando entre sus brazos al pequeño Yukio; el cual le mira con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, signos de un dulce amor, naciente en el interior del pequeño.

–Aoba… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? – preguntó Yukio a punto de llorar.

–Porque soy mayor que tú. Cuando Yukio tenga mi edad, asistiras a la primaria– Aoba sonrió al sentir la pequeña mano sobre la suya.

–Pero y si un monstruo me ataca– Yukio inflo sus mejillas y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos en segundos.

Aoba se detuvo, colocándose frente a él; se arrodilló ante él y depósito un beso sobre la frente de un sonrojado Yukio, el cuál se congeló al sentir los labios sobre su piel.

–No importa que tan lejos me encuentre; siempre voy a protegerte… Ya que te quiero mucho– Aoba se sonrojo. Se incorporó e inició la caminata, con Yukio detrás.

–Aoba– llamo Yukio.

– ¿Si? – Aoba lo miró por unos instantes, para darle a conocer que lo escucha y tiene su atención.

–… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto Yukio, ocultando inutilmente su sonrojo con su bufanda.

Se sorprendió, para después sonreír –Yukio tienes 4 años. ¿De dónde sacas eso? – le miró con cariño.

–Papá me explicó que si un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho; él le compra un anillo y le propone matrimonio– sonríe tímidamente –Y si ella acepta, se besan ante dios– cubre sus mejillas con sus manos, avergonzado.

–Ya veo– Aoba sonrió, nerviosa –Shiro idiota. En mal momento decidiste aconsejarlo– pensó, molesta –Shiro tiene razón en ello; pero Yukio aún es muy pequeño para pensar en matrimonio. Además, soy mayor que tú– recalcó, creyendo que le haría olvidar el asunto.

Yukio en cambio lo tomó como un rechazo. Soltó en llanto, gritando y llorando a mas no poder. Las pocas personas que transitaban, voltearon a verlo. A Yukio no le importó, siguio llorando. Aoba trato de calmarlo, acariciando sus cabellos con dulzura. Shiro y Rin, asustados por el repentino llanto, se acercaron a él.

– ¿Qué pasa, Yukio? – preguntó Rin; preocupado por su hermano menor.

–Aoba que hiciste– Shiro no preguntó, afirmó que fue culpa suya del llanto repentino de Yukio.

–Yo…– Aoba apretó su falda y trató de no llorar.

–Yukio es menor a ti. Te he dicho que lo cuides– Shiro suspiró.

Entonces Yukio lloró con mayor intensidad. Shiro suspiró; preguntándose que tiene el gemelo menor. Rin intentó hacer caras chistosas, fallando al ver que Yukio llora aún más. Y la pobre Aoba está a punto de perder los estribos.

–Aoba… Aoba– balbucea Yukio.

–Que hizo Aoba– habla Shiro, ya menos molesto por las lágrimas.

–Ella…– balbucea.

–No lo dirá ¿o sí? – pensó Aoba; avergonzada por las miradas.

– ¡Aoba no quiere casarme conmigo! – grito Yukio, llorando a moco tendido.

Silencio.

Rin se sorprendio. Aoba está al bordo del colapso nervioso y Shiro… Shiro quedó petrificado, sin saber que decir.

–Aoba no te quiere– sentenció Rin.

Yukio lloró aún más. Su rostro fue adquiriendo un tono cada vez más rojizo. Aoba se preocupó al ver que aguanta la respiración. Shiro suspiró, rascándose la cabeza en un signo de no saber qué hacer con ellos. Y Rin se burla en silencio por la broma a su hermanito. Es obvio que Aoba prefiere estar a su lado, tiene un extraño lazo con ella que él no comprende del todo y disfruta torturar a un pequeño Yukio.

–Rin, el adorable Rin, ¿Por qué no se calla? – pensó Aoba y Shiro al mismo tiempo, pensando en una forma de salir de esta y quitarle la estúpida idea del matrimonio.

–Yukio– hablo Aoba, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

– ¡NO! – gritó Yukio; soltándose de su mano y corriendo hacia la avenida.

– ¡Yukio! – gritó Aoba, corriendo tras de él; al escuchar el sonido de un auto.

Yukio se detuvo a media avenida, mirando con asombro y miedo el auto que se acerca cada vez más, a la vez el sonido del claxon. Yukio sólo cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. De pronto, sintió que un cuerpo ajeno, lo empuja en dirección contraria, salvandolo del impacto. Yukio abre los ojos y encuentra a Aoba, con un profundo sangrado y abrazandolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aoba, cansada y un hilillo de sangre caer por su sien izquierda. Corrió a gran velocidad para poder salvarlo y evitar a tiempo el impacto con un auto, más no salió totalmente ilesa.

–Aoba– Yukio tembló al verla en ese estado y por su culpa.

–Tranquilo. Estoy bien. Sólo es un rasguño– acarició con dulzura su rostro.

–Yo… Lo siento– la abrazó; sorprendiendo a la rubia.

–Yukio– artículo; sonrojada por su cercanía.

– ¡Aoba! – grito Shiro; acercándose con Rin en brazos.

–Shiro… Quiero ir a casa y dormir con Yukio– Aoba acuno a un asustado Yukio.

Suspiró, resignado –De acuerdo– se rasco la nuca.

Ayudo a Aoba a ponerse de pie y se regresaron al orfanato. Yukio en ningún momento soltó a Aoba y ella por alguna razón; todo el camino un adorable sonrojo adorno su rostro y su mirada permaneció fija en la mano de Yukio, aferrada con desesperación a la suya. Shiro platicaba con Rin sobre la importancia del matrimonio al notar que el mayor tiene un extraño interés por el tema.

…

–Quiero ir al extranjero– Aoba enfrentó a Shiro.

–Porque– Shiro miró a la chiquilla. Tiene solo 9 años y recién se acostumbró a una vida en la ciudad.

–Yo… Quiero ser fuerte– Aoba miró al sacerdote con determinación.

– ¿Por qué? ¿A quién quieres proteger? – pregunto serio. Si ella le enfrenta con seriedad; él le responderá de la misma forma.

–Quiero proteger la espalda de Yukio. Quiero pelear a su lado. Quiero ser su mano derecha– admitió, sonrojada.

–En resumen… Quieres ser su esposa– aclaró Shiro.

Aoba se sonrojo aún más; pero no lo negó –Si es lo que significa ser su esposa, acepto– cruzó los brazos.

–Yukio te extrañará– Shiro admitió.

–… Y es por eso que borraré ciertos recuerdos de su memoria– admitió, dolida.

–… Si es tu deseo– Shiro le dio la espalda –Te extrañaremos– admitió, sin mirarle.

–Hace 1 año–

Aoba esquiva un ataque de Yukio; el cuál intenta inútilmente estocarle un golpe. Suspiró resignado; incapaz de golpear seriamente a su primer amor. Aoba observa de reojo al que de pequeña fue el niño que le propuso matrimonio. Yukio cambió; creció en todos los aspectos y eso que apenas recién cumplió 14 años. Quien cambió totalmente fue Aoba. El reflejo de una niña pordiosera queda en las memorias de Shiro; siendo reemplazada por una sexy mujer de cuerpo curvilíneo; largo y sedoso cabello rubio, a mitad de la espalda; brillantes ojos de un color azul cielo; piel lisa y tersa, cubierta por un vestido negro, ajustado en la cintura y en escote V, resaltando sus frondosos pechos.

–Ganadora: Aoba L. Brigdet– declaró un exorcista.

Aoba sonrió –Has madurado, Yukio– le ofreció una bebida.

Yukio suspiró, mirándole con reproche e ignorando su gesto. Aoba entristeció, perdiendo la sonrisa y tomando la bebida para sí misma.

– ¡Has estado fantástica! – la elogió un exorcista de nivel avanzado.

–Gracias– Aoba hizo una reverencia.

–Como se esperaba de alguien entrenado por un candidato a paladín– sonrió, satisfecho –Espero y aceptes la propuesta de quedarte en Japón esta vez– aclaro Mephisto, dándole una coqueta sonrisa a Aoba.

–… Tengo asuntos que atender en mi sede– suspiró –Espero y la oferta siga en pie para el próximo año– reverencia.

–La oferta siempre estará de pie para ti, querida– Mephisto tomó su mano y la beso con dulzura.

– ¡Director! – gritó el exorcista.

–Guarda silencio idiota. Es la prometida del director después de todo– le susurro un superior.

–Ya veo– el exorcista observo el panorama.

Aoba se sonrojo –Mephisto–san por favor no haga esto en público– sonrió con dulzura. ¿Qué tenía en la mente aquella vez en la cual le ofreció una vida a su lado? Ese hombre tiene la misma apariencia desde que ella le conoció hace mas de 14 años; y aceptó gustosa su propuesta.

–No te avergüenza– Mephisto acarició su mejilla, suavemente.

Aoba sonrió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia proporcionada por el demonio. Mephisto sonrió, acercándose a ella y depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Aoba se sonrojo sin perder su sonrisa.

–Vamos Yukio. Aoba no se quedará– Shiro colocó una mano en el hombro del chico.

–Si padre– Yukio avanzó sin mirar ni despedirse de Aoba.

– ¿Te vas? – Aoba se acercó a Yukio y Shiro. Detrás de ella, Mephisto la sostiene por la cintura.

–Lo siento Aoba–san…– se disculpó Yukio, ajustando sus gafas.

–Yukio tiene que visitar a su novia– bromeó Shiro, riéndose y dándole golpes a un avergonzado Yukio.

– ¡Felicidades Yukio! – Aoba pegó su armónica figura a un avergonzado Yukio –Estoy feliz por ti; me gustaría conocerla, pero debo irme de regreso a Europa– admitió, alejándose del chico, sonriendo ampliamente en todo momento.

–Oh– Yukio entristeció.

–Prometo venir en un año y debes presentarla– dijo tranquila.

–Querida… Temo interrumpir tu plática con Okumura–sensei, pero debes partir– Mephisto la abrazo nuevamente por la cintura, de una forma posesiva.

–Adiós Yukio– Aoba se despide.

Aoba voltea, susurrando palabras al oído de su prometido y este a regañadientes, suelta su cintura. La dulce rubia tomó su espada y sus armas; colocándolas alrededor de su sensual figura. Caminó en dirección a su destino, seguida por Mephisto Pheles; quien sonríe divertido; pensando cuan entretenido será permanecer al lado suyo.

–Presente–

Okumura Yukio se consideró a sí mismo un hombre capacitado para enfrentar con la cabeza fría todo tipo de situaciones; desde las sencillas hasta las complicadas. Pero jamás fue entrenado o preparado para la situación que está viviendo; su adorable primer amor, Aoba L. Bridget, ahora ya de 20 años, frente a él. Y no sólo eso, sino el hecho de llevar en brazos una adorable criatura de cabellos rubios, ojos oscuros y piel de porcelana. Esta criaturita que no aparenta más allá de 7 meses, viste un vestido rosa pastel y va con calcetines a juego.

–Yukio– Aoba sonríe, contenta de verlo.

En cambio, el corazón de Yukio se rompe lentamente al ver la escena. Su primer amor, al parecer recién casada y con su hija. Una mezcla de emociones, en las cuales predomina la tristeza, soledad y cierta felicidad por ella. Yukio se consideró a si mismo alguien capaz de mantenerse sereno, sin embargo, su entrenamiento jamás lo preparó para esto y sin más, se rompe.

Aoba se preocupó tan pronto vio llorar a Yukio. Una dulce y amarga lágrima cae por la mejilla del chico y sin decir nada; se marcha. Rin observo a su hermano; sintiéndose impotente al saber de los sentimientos que él guarda por ella y viceversa. El resto de sus alumnos, al no saber la historia, prefieren guardar silencio.

–Shiemi… Ve por Yukio– dice Rin; sonriendo a la chica.

Una joven de 16 años. Cabello corto, color rubio. Brillantes ojos, de un color verdoso. Sonrisa angelical y tersa piel, agradable a la vista. Usa el uniforme estándar de la escuela y Aoba pudo notar su buen desarrollo en la parte delantera e inmediatamente la reconoció como "la novia de Yukio". Una amarga sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, borrándola ante la incomodidad del bebe que carga.

–Si– Shiemi partió tras Yukio.

–Lo siento, Aoba. No tengo idea del porque reaccionó así– Rin suspiró.

–Quizás conocer a Amelia le sorprendió bastante– sonrió Aoba, haciéndole mimos a la bebé.

–Creo que Okumura–sensei creyó que es su hija; señorita– habla una chica, cruzada de brazos.

…

Yukio suspiró. Perdió su semblante sereno ante ella y encima de todo su "rival" se encuentra consolándole. ¿Qué clase de castigo es este? Shura no sólo se burla a lo grande por su actitud; sino que le consuela y encima hace la vista gorda de que él es menor de edad y le permite beber unos tragos de sake.

–Así que Aoba está en Japón– Shura bebió de su vasito e hizo a un lado parte de su cabello rojizo.

–Si– Yukio toma de un trago un vasito de sake. El sabor amargo ocasiona que una curiosa expresión se instale por un momento en su rostro.

Shura rio –Pequeño Yukio, eres buen bebedor, pero el sake no es buen compañero en los corazones rotos– Shura intentó quitarle el vasito.

Yukio le arrebato la botella en un descuido y le dio un largo trago. Shura sonrió al verlo tomar y entendió que aquello debe ser lo bastante fuerte como para el actuar del menor y le dejó ser. Más tarde se burlaría al verlo crudo y con el terrible dolor de cabeza tan característico del estado. Por ahora, solo le resta soportarlo en su estado alcohólico.

– ¿Qué te hizo ver Aoba esta vez? – preguntó Shura.

–Tiene una hija– Yukio bebió otro trago. Sus mejillas comienzan a adquirir un tono carmín.

Shura le vio y entendió todo. En palabras de su difunto maestro, Fujimoto Shiro; Yukio guarda cierto sentimiento romántico por Aoba y desde pequeño le propuso matrimonio. Si bien Shura consideró aquello totalmente infantil, la actitud de Yukio da a entender cuán importante es para él que Aoba le corresponda.

–No puede ser cierto. Tengo entendido que su compromiso con Mephisto ha sido cancelado– aclara Shura.

–Aoba–san tiene una niña físicamente parecida a ella– Yukio bebe lo último de la botella – ¿No tienes más? – le preguntó.

–Pe– se da cuenta –Maldito cuatro ojos te acabaste mi sake– Shura le jaló una mejilla, molesta.

–Shura–san– Yukio se quejó.

Suspiró –No tengo sake, pero si vino ¿quieres? – sacó del bolso una botella verde con la etiqueta de "Vino".

–Lo que sea está bien– Yukio se levantó y fue a la alacena por un par de copas. Si no puede casarse con la mujer que ama, se va a emborrachar. Y luego, si esta lo suficiente consciente, ligara con su acompañante.

–Ten– Yukio coloca ambas copas frente a Shura.

Shura abre la botella con habilidad y vierte contenido en ambas copas. Yukio toma la que le corresponde y ella por igual. Chocan las copas en señal de brindis.

–Por la felicidad de Aoba–san– Yukio bebió un poco de vino; asimilando su sabor.

–Salud– Shura bebió.

–¿Sabes? Nunca supe porque se fue– Yukio se sirve otra copa y le rellena la copa a Shura.

–¿No lo sabes? – pregunto Shura, sorprendida.

–No… ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? – Yukio olvida el lenguaje formal.

–Si… Ella es un impuro de gran poder y debe controlar sus habilidades– aclaró Shura –Aoba es hija del príncipe de las moscas: Belcebú– confesó.

–¿Eh? – Yukio dejó de beber y miró a Shura.

–Y no sólo eso. Su madre es Lily, la hija de Dios y Diana– finaliza, bebiendo el resto del vino que hay en su copa.

Yukio sirve en ambas copas.

–Eso explica porque se fue, pero no el porqué de la bebé– Yukio entristeció.

–Si se parece demasiado a ella; probablemente sea Amelia, la hija de Lucifer– admite Shura.

…

–Que– Yukio miró molesto a Shura.

Detrás de él –Yuki–chan– llama Shiemi. Se acercó al mencionado y lo observa en un estado deplorable.

–¡Lo sabías! – Yukio gritó, enojado con Shura y moviendo con brusquedad su cuerpo.

–Por supuesto pequeño Yukio. Aoba y yo somos amigas después de todo– admite en tono burlón–Amelia–chan es tan linda~ y se parece a ella tanto– canturreo.

Yukio bebió de un trago el resto del vino, para terror de Shura; quien quería estrangular al pequeño Yukio por tal atrocidad. Shiemi observa todo aquello con una gota en la cabeza y antes de quedar entre aquel par de borrachos, decide irse.

…

–Shiemi–san, bienvenida– habla Konekomaru al verle entrar.

–¿En dónde está Yukio? – pregunta Rin.

–Yuki–chan se emborracho con Shura–sensei– avisa Shiemi, apenada y con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

–Ese idiota– dijo Rin; restándole importancia a su comportamiento.

–¿Qué es lo que piensa Shura? Yukio es menor de edad– Aoba se lleva una mano a su mejilla, preocupada.

–Ignorarlo es lo mejor; al menos en lo que se le baja el alcohol– Rin le resta importancia.

–Rin… Me preocupa Yuki–chan ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por él? – se cuestiona Shiemi.

–No te preocupes– habla Aoba –Yukio aprende de sus errores– masculla molesta –Ahora si me permiten; debo ir a descansar. Es tarde y Amelia debe dormir– se despide; llevando en brazos a la bebé.

.

.

.

–Día siguiente–

El día inició. Y con ello la desastrosa consecuencia del día anterior. Si solo fuese una simple cruda, Okumura Yukio no tendría problemas de ello; pero no, no es el caso. Cuando el chico despertó, no estaba solo; adolorido por causas desconocidas –su recién despertar, el horrible dolor de cabeza y la extraña sensación de dolor en su espalda baja; poco le dejaba pensar con claridad y por su salud mental, prefería ignorar aquello al menos por ahora–; busca con sus manos sus lentes, sintiendo un cuerpo, extrañamente curvilíneo para su gusto. Palideció, tanteando por otro lado y encontrando sus lentes. Su rostro rápidamente se volvió blanco como la nieve, al ver claramente el cuerpo desnudo de Kirigakure Shura, durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado.

–Esto debe ser una broma– dijo Yukio, asimilando la situación.

Shura se encuentra a su lado, desnuda y completamente dormida. Una mano se encuentra en la cintura del chico y la otra cerca de sus senos, posada suavemente. Ella duerme tranquilamente, ignorante a lo sucedido con anterioridad. Yukio traga grueso, procesando la información y preguntándose internamente como carajos llegó a estar en esa situación bochornosa. Recuerdos vagos sobre un Yukio dominante, seduce descaradamente a Shura e insinuándole cosas sucias; llegan a la virgen –ahora no tanto– mente de un aturdido Yukio.

Abre la puerta –Yukio– dijo Rin, tranquilo.

Tic–tac.

Ambos hermanos, cruzan las miradas. Yukio en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana. Y un petrificado Rin, observando a su hermano en la cama de su profesora. Detrás de Rin, hizo presencia una preocupada Shiemi y una desinteresada Izumo. La primera, entra en shock, para después desmayarse y ser recibida en sus brazos por una confundida Izumo.

Rin respiró profundo, dispuesto a regañarlo – ¡YUKIO CABRÓN, ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!– grito Rin, perdiendo la poca paciencia que posee.

El grito, despertó a Shura. Ella se movió, rápidamente. Se levantó, sin ropa alguna en su persona, tomó su bouken y amenaza al Okumura mayor.

–¡Que modales tienes estúpido al entrar en el cuarto de una dama sin su consentimiento!– grito Shura, dispuesta a golpearlo.

–¡No entraría a tu cuarto de no ser porque estas pervirtiendo a un menor!– grito Rin, esquivando un ataque de Shura.

–¿Eh?– Shura reaccionó entonces.

Un trago amargo pasó por su garganta al recordar las memorias de la noche anterior; en donde ella es dominada por el menor de los Okumura y suplicando por más. Encogiéndose de hombros y sumida en sus pensamientos, no reaccionó siquiera cuando Yukio coloco una bata en sus hombros y la acomodó de tal forma que la cubrió un poco más.

–Niisan– dijo Yukio, tranquilo –Yo… Estoy saliendo con Shura–sensei– confesó.

Y el llanto de una bebé, se escuchó en la lejanía. Rin suspiró, absteniéndose de regañarlo en ese momento. Se acercó a Izumo y tomó a Shiemi entre sus brazos, acomodándole en estos y dedicándole una mirada a su hermano y profesora.

–Aoba está preocupada por ti. Asegúrate de estar presentable en unos minutos y despedirte de ella– dijo con un semblante de ¿decepción? –… Su padre ha muerto y ella ocupara su lugar como princesa de los demonios– explica Rin, retirándose de ahí.

Y entonces Yukio cae de rodillas, asimilando la idea de que su adorable primer amor; se convierta en el enemigo. Miró a Shura y le zarandea lo suficiente como para que salga de su trance. Ella le observa, para después sonreír y recuperar su expresión que tanto le molesta al chico. Y entre ellos, se desarrolla un secreto, uno que solo ellos saben. Ajena a todo eso, Izumo decide abandonar el lugar.

…

Rin llegó, encontrando una escena que lo destrozaría. Todos sus amigos, en el suelo e inconscientes. Salvo obviamente Aoba y Shima. La rubia, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Amelia, de rodillas y mirándole retadoramente. Y el segundo, amenazándole con una espada y sonriendo con suficiencia.

–Entrégame a Amelia–sama y estarás a salvo– dijo Shima, serio.

–Amelia es mía y mientras viva no permitiré que la toques siquiera– dijo Aoba, retándolo con la mirada.

–Eso se solucionara entonces– dijo Shima, dispuesto a asesinarle.

–¡Shima!– grito Rin, dispuesto a detener el ataque.

–Idiota– hizo presencia Amaimon, por detrás de Aoba.

Amaimon utilizó su propia mano para detener el ataque de Shima, este ni se inmuto. Aoba se sorprendió, mirando al recién llegado con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¡Ojii–sama!– grito Aoba, aliviada.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– pregunto Amaimon, preocupado.

–Si– dijo Aoba, sonriendo.

–¿Qué esta sucediendo?– pregunta Yukio, llegando en compañía de Shura y utilizando un kimono de ella.

Tic–tac.

–Shima intentó atacar a Aoba con el objetivo de robar a Amelia–sama– expresa Mephisto, apareciendo detrás de su hermano.

–¿Shima?– miró al mencionado, confundido.

–… Necesita del sacrificio de un inocente para unir ambas dimensiones– explica Aoba –y no de cualquier inocente, sino el hijo de una súcubo y un humano– mira de soslayo a Yukio y Shura –No te permitiré acercarte más a Amelia– dijo seria. Lentamente de su espalda, surgen dos pares de alas. El primero, blancas y puras como las de un ángel del señor. Y el segundo, semejantes a las de un murciélago en tono azabache. Una cola se asoma debajo de su falda y sus ojos azules, desprenden flamas negras –Rin, toma a Amelia y ponla a salvo. Ojii–sama y yo nos encargaremos de este mocoso– dijo seria.

–Aoba– dijo Mephisto, acercándose a ella y tomando a la bebé –Lucifer le dará caza a Amelia por el resto de su vida. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera tú en calidad de hibrido podrá enfrentarle– intenta explicarse, más es demasiado tarde.

Lucifer hizo presencia, frente a Aoba. En su mano, lleva una espada, la cual utiliza para apuñalar a Aoba. Ella observa el arma y el hombre que la empuña. Y entonces, tomó las fuerzas necesarias de todo su ser, se levantó y arranco de su pecho el arma. Ante la sorpresa de todos y la fuerza de voluntad de Aoba, se acerca y abraza a Lucifer de frente.

–… Nos iremos juntos… Esposo mío– dijo Aoba, tristemente.

–… ¿Qué? – articulo, confundido.

–**Círculo del infierno**– dijo Aoba, derramando una lagrima.

– ¡Espera no! – grito Amaimon y Mephisto, sorprendidos.

Mephisto tomó a Rin. Shura a Yukio. Amaimon el cuerpo de una inconsciente Shiemi –el cual Rin depositó en un sofá cercano– y la pequeña Amelia. Ambos demonios se esfuerzan en salir de aquella habitación y de ser posible del edificio en ruinas. Observan, como este inmediatamente explota. Yukio palidece ante el último recuerdo de Aoba. Y entonces, intenta ir en su busqueda.

–¡Aoba!– grito Amaimon.

–Cuida de ella– señalo a la bebé y a la inocente rubia que tiene en brazos –Debes huir a Gehenna e informar a padre sobre lo sucedido– explica Mephisto –Lleva a Moriyama–san contigo, necesitaras ayuda para criar a Amelia–chan– mira fugazmente a la rubia –Un príncipe cruel necesita de una princesa de corazón puro e inocente para equilibrar la balanza– pensó.

–De acuerdo, hermano– dijo Amaimon, tranquilo.

–¡Ni de coña dejare que se lleve a Shiemi!– grito Rin, enojado y molesto consigo mismo –Aoba… Ella… – miró el edificio en llamas –¡Los chicos!– Rin intento ir en busca de sus amigos.

–No tienes de que preocuparte, Okumura–kun– dijo Mephisto, sonriendo –Aoba no permitira que ellos mueran por que sí; así que ha llamado a la caballería pesada– explica, ocultando parte de su rostro con un gesto de su sombrero –Has llegado tarde… Sakura–sama– miró detrás suyo.

Frente a ellos, se encuentra una chica. Identica en apariencia a Aoba, lleva en sus brazos los cuerpos inconsciente de Bom, Izumo y Konekomaru. Dicha chica, viste de un kimono elegante, sin mangas y en tonalidades amarillo con café, similando a un girasol. Su cabello rubio –a diferencia de Aoba–, se encuentra trenzado de lado, dandole un aspecto maternal.

–Samael– dijo Sakura, acercandose al mencionado, depositar en el suelo los cuerpos y abrazar a Mephisto –Lamento la tardanza… El funeral de padre se alargó más de lo debido– se excusó, reteniendo las lagrimas.

–No te preocupes– Mephisto acarició sus cabellos, dulcemente.

–¿Eh?– dicen los presentes, confundidos.

Corta el abrazó, tose nervioso y sonríe –Les presento a Sakura– señala a la chica –Es media hermana menor de Aoba–san y es un nephilim– sentenció.

–Omitiste la parte en donde soy tu esposa– dijo Sakura, seria.

Tic–tac.

–¡Que!– grito una voz conocida.

Voltean, encontrando a Aoba. Ella se encuentra totalmente teñida en escarlata, su blusa esta rota, revelando su abdomen herido, sanando lentamente. En su espalda, carga el cuerpo inconsciente de Shima. Ella da un par de pasos, cayendo de rodillas, tirando a Shima en el suelo y a punto de perder la conciencia, Yukio la recibe en sus brazos.

–Aoba–san– dijo Yukio, al borde del llanto.

–¿Por qué lloras?– pregunta Aoba, a punto de perder la conciencia.

–… Por que mi primer amor ha sido herida y no pude evitarlo– dijo Yukio, abrazandola aún más.

–… No tienes de que preocuparte, Yukio– dijo Aoba, perdiendo lentamente el conocimiento –Despues de todo… Es la despedida– confesó, dolida.

–¿Qué?– Yukio observa aterrado la escena.

El viento sopla. Y con el, el cuerpo de Aoba se hizo petalos de cerezo. Yukio ahoga un grito al sentir los labios de Aoba sobre los suyos propios. Y tan pronto como llego la caricia, se fue. Aoba desaparecio por completo, ante la horrorizada mirada de Yukio.

–A–Aoba–san– pronunció Yukio. Lentamente cerró los ojos y las flamas azules en su interior, estallan en sincronía con su ira. Pero no están solas. Las flamas negras de Aoba y las hermosas alas en su espalda, propias de un ángel; surgen en sincronización con sus propios poderes.

–¡Yukio tranquilo!– grito Rin, tratando inutilmente de llegar a su hermano menor.

–¡Detenlo!– ordeno Mephisto a Sakura.

–No puedo detenerlo. Su poder durmiente esta en sincronía con el poder latente de Aoba– expresó Sakura.

–¡Yuki–chan!– Shiemi empezó a acercarse, peligrosamente.

–¡Shiemi no!– grito Rin, preocupado.

Yukio miró a Shiemi. La furia, rabia e impotencia se ve reflejada en sus ojos. Instintivamente el fuego azul parece moverse por sí solo, dirigiendose de forma peligrosa hacia Shiemi; quien cerró los ojos y esperó su final. Espero y no llegó. Shiemi abre los ojos, al sentir una tibia brisa en su rostro. Ella esta en el aire, en brazos de Amaimon. Shiemi se sonroja al sentir la mano de Amaimon por debajo de sus gluteos.

–No te atrevas a tocarle– amenazó Amaimon –Ella es mi reina después de todo– aterrizo a un lado de Mephisto –Cuida de mi reina, hermano– colocó la pequeña figura de Shiemi en el suelo y partió en dirección hacia Yukio. Saco de su bolso un mp3 y audifonos incluido. Coloco los audifonos en los oídos de Yukio y pulso play.

"**Hola Yukio**" es la voz de Aoba, escuchandose desde el mp3 a traves de los audifonos. Al escuchar la voz, Yukio empezó a tranquilizarse "**Quiero pedirte una disculpa. Escape de ti cuando mas me necesitabas… Realmente me arrepiento por dejarte, siendo apenas un niño. ¿Sabes? Quería protegerte. Se lo prometí a tu madre, después de todo. Pero en el tiempo que no estuve junto a ti, creciste en más de una forma. Te volviste un apuesto caballero de brillante armadura. Cuenta me di al verte al lado de aquella chica rubia. Y me rendí, aceptando casarme con Mephisto, conociendo a mi media hermana menor. Pero Sakura nació siendo una nephilim, a pesar de nuestra genetica. Y me apiade de ella. Sakura mostró interes en Mephisto y me alejé de él, rompiendo nuestro compromiso. Viaje a Gehenna, donde me enamoré de Lucifer; el cual se volvió mi esposo y padre de Amelia. Y esa fue mi perdición. Lucifer quiere asesinar a su propia hija. Ella es el ser mas poderoso jamás visto por el hombre, demonio o ángel. Su sangre es capaz de desaparecer la barrera entre Asshia y Gehenna. Y es por ello que he decidido sacrificar mi vida por el bien de los demás. He sellado su poder en mi interior y acabado con mi vida. Lo sé, suena un poco estúpido. Pero eso hice. Mi amor por mi hija es mas grande. Lucifer no acabara con su vida. Primero muerta a permitirlo. Es por eso que dejo a Amelia al cuidado de Amaimon y esa chica… Shiemi–chan… Ella será una excelente madre para mi hija. Sé que Amaimon la protegera de todo mal. Y sé que ella será una excelente reina de la tierra. Lo lleva en su alma. **

**Lamento el haberte dejado solo todos estos años. Mi amor por ti fue mas fuerte que el deseo de estar a tu lado. Sé que un simple "lo siento" no remedia nada; pero es tarde para desear una segunda oportunidad, ya que mi vida ha llegado a su fin. Mi poder esta en sincronización al tuyo. Si mi perdida es lo suficientemente dolorosa para ti, ambos despertaran y será complicado mantenerte bajo control y es por ello que he dejado esta grabación. Para decirte cuan importante eres para mí. Eres mi tesoro mas preciado, a la par que mi pequeña Amelia. Te amo Okumura Yukio, no lo olvides. Y si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, por supuesto que me casaría contigo. Ya que yo te amo**".

El poder se dispersó. Yukio cae de rodillas, llorando la perdida de su amada Aoba. Sakura se acerca a Mephisto, tomandole por la mano y apretandola en señal de apoyo. Puede y sea un sustituto de su hermana; pero a ella no parece importarle. Amaimon se acerca a Yukio, nuevamente; le mira con lastima, impropio de un demonio de clase alta como lo es él. Siente una lagrima caer por su mejilla, la cual es limpiada de una manera desinteresada por parte de Shiemi. Amaimon le observa, curioso; ella le devuelve el gesto, agradecida por salvarle de la ira de Yukio.

–Aoba–san– Yukió lloró. Su muerte. Su perdida. Su amor no realizado.

Shura se acercó a él, abrazandolo. Yukio correspondio el abrazo. Observo por encima del hombro de Shura, la pequeña bebé en brazos de Mephisto. Mephisto acunó a la bebé, en compañía de Sakura. Shiemi permitió que Amaimon le cargase en su hombro, asegurando su bienestar. Rin observa triste. Su amor de adolescencia, en brazos de su medio hermano mayor. Su hermano mayor, llorando la perdida de su primer amor en brazos de su futuro amor. Y él esta ahí, solo. De pronto, siente una mano sobre la suya. Volteó, encontrandose a Izumo, dandole en silencio su apoyo. Y él lo agradece. Agradece intermamente el apoyo que aquella caricia desinteresada le proporciona; así que aprieta ligeramente la mano de Izumo, haciendola sonrojar.

–Es hora de partir– ordeno Mephisto a Amaimon.

–… De acuerdo– dijo Amaimon, sin soltar a Shiemi –Mi reina– observa a la rubia en sus brazos –¿Quieres gobernar Gehenna a mi lado?– pregunto sin cambiar su expresión.

–… Si– asiente Shiemi, sonrojada. Toma a Amaimon por el rostro, depositandole un tierno beso en la frente.

–En ese caso, simplemente queda organizar los preparativos de la boda– finaliza Mephisto, rodeando a Sakura por la cintura –Shura–sensei, te encargaras de cuidar a Moriyama–san y Amelia–sama en compañía de Okumura–sensei– le entrega a Rin la bebé y tomó a Sakura en sus brazos, estilo princesa –Ahora si me permiten, iré a tener una pequeña charla con mi esposa sobre nuestros futuros hijos– dijo tranquilo.

Shiemi se sonrojo aún más ante el comentario de Mephisto. Yukio sonrió, tranquilo. Shura se alejó, acercandose a Rin y cargando a la pequeña Amelia. Yukio se acercó, aún llevando las alas en su espalda. Amelia extendió las manos en dirección del Okumura menor. Yukio cargó a la pequeña en sus brazos. Y se sintió bien. Rastros de la mujer amada encontró en ella y un gran alivio se instaló en sus adentros. Por fin, Aoba puede descansar.

.

.

.

–Gehenna–

Satán se encuentra en su trono. Frente a él, se encuentra Lucifer, atado de manos. A un lado, Sakura reta con la mirada a su "suegro". Satán suspiró, cansado. Dolido. Exhausto. Su hijo mayor causó un gran revuelto, ocasionando la muerte de su esposa. Satán siempre tuvo en estima a Aoba, razón por la cual tras la muerte de Belcebub, le ofreció su lugar como "príncipe del infierno".

–Aquí se encuentra Lucifer, padre– dijo Sakura, haciendo una reverencia.

–… Puedes irte, hija mía– Satán se acercó a Sakura, acariciando su mejilla –Ya has soportado mucho dolor. Vive tu vida a lado de Samael. Cuando tus heridas hayan sanado, regresa a mi lado. Siempre estaré para ti, hija– alejó su mano, posando su mirada sobre Lucifer –Hijo mío. Has ocasionado la muerte de tu esposa e intentaste asesinar a tu primógenita– dijo, severo –Quiero una explicación y espero sea muy convincente o me veré en la necesidad de asesinarte– ordenó, serio.

–… Esa mocosa no es hija mía, padre. Nunca toqué a Aoba. La amaba– miró a Satán –Ese mocoso, la tocó, la mancillo… Le arrebato de su pureza– dijo, enojado –Intente asesinarlo y ella se atraveso– bajó la mirada.

–… Bastardo– Sakura saco de su bolsillo una botella pequeña, la dejó caer en Lucifer, quemandolo.

–Deja de torturar a tu hermano, hija– ordeno Satán –Duficiente tortura es el haber perdido a la mujer amada e intentar asesinar a su propia hija– miró a Sakura –Ve con Samael. Te necesita– sonrió.

Se oye el sonido del batir de alas y Sakura desapareció. Satán se acercó a su hijo, acariciando su mejilla. Un semblante de tristeza fue suplantado por uno de ira y obtó por clavar sus uñas en la carne de Lucifer, haciendole gritar.

–Dime hijo… ¿Qué se siente que alguien te arrebate de lo que mas amas en este mundo?– pregunto dolido. Dios le arrebato a su amada. Un simple humano fue amado en calidad de padre por sus hijos. ¿Y su hijo asesina a su sobrina mas preciada?

–… Se siente como si te hubieran arrancado el corazón y dejado un vacío en su lugar– confesó –pero el sueño de Yuri–sama…– Satán tomó su espada y la clavo en él. Gritó de dolor. Una espada bañada en sangre de un ángel.

–Esta espada le perteneció a Belcebub. Empezó a utilizar la sangre de su esposa en nuestra contra. El vaticano asesino a tu hermano y torturó a su esposa por haber dado a luz a una bastarda. Ella dio su vida para ser la compañera de mis hijos, su protectora… Ella incluso dejo ir su amor de infancia y se esposo contigo– observa el cuerpo herido, sin remordimiento –Y ella dio a luz a tu primogenita y le pagaste asesinandola– le recriminino –Te niego como mi hijo– se levanta, mirandole con desprecio –Serás ejecutado– sentenció –Solo espero y tu hija pueda perdonarte, porque yo no– hizo un ademan.

Lucifer es atado de brazos y piernas, sometiendolo a voluntad frente a Satán. El Rey de los demonios observa con ira y resentimiento a su propio hijo. Satán cometió errores con Yuri, Yukio y Rin. Cuando le ofreció a Aoba entrenamiento para controlar la sangre demonio en ella, poco le importó su bienestar; solo la entrenó como un soldado, capaz de proteger a sus hijos y matar a quien sea que intente lastimarlos; pero el tiempo transcurrió y la pequeña Aoba crecio, ganandose el corazón de Satán. El Rey de los demonios lloró el día en el cual le notificaron de su muerte a manos de Lucifer.

–Padre por favor– pidió Lucifer.

–Yuri deseo unir ambas dimensiones– expresó –Aprendí con la experiencia que es demasiado pronto para eso. Así que he decidido mantenerme al margen de la situación por un tiempo y esperare a que mi hijo se espose con esa humana que escogió y reinen– Satán regresó a su trono.

–Padre– Lucifer miró a Satán, en busca de su perdón.

–Me has decepcionado, hijo. Aoba era como una hija para mí. Nunca aprobe su matrimonio pero respete su decisión, ella te amaba a pesar de todo– Satán cerró los ojos –Pero a final de cuentas, nunca te importó– tronó los dedos.

Lo único que se escuchó en toda Gehenna, fueron los gritos de Lucifer.

.

.

.

–7 meses después–

Shiemi sonrió, feliz. Amaimon le acompaña en su felicidad, disfrutando de su compañía. Bellos pétalos de cerezo, danzando al compas del viento, alrededor de los recién casados. Shiemi luce preciosa con el kimono matrimonial, su hermoso cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, adornado por una peineta de plata. Ligeros caireles caen por los costados de su bello peinado, resaltando la belleza de su joven rostro; levemente resaltado, cortesía del maquillaje. A un lado de la feliz pareja, Mephisto carga a una bebé de ahora casi 2 años de edad. Amelia disfruta estar en los brazos de su tío, pero disfruta aún más la compañía de Shiemi y que decir de Yukio. Sakura observa a la pareja, con un semblante de nostalgia. Rin en cambio, no puede siquiera mirarle directamente, el dolor en su corazón es demasiado aún. Izumi observa a Rin, preocupada por su bienestar. Yukio en cambio, sonríe con nostalgia; como si aquella boda es la que alguna vez soño tener al lado de su primer amor. Shura observa a los presentes, en especial a Shiemi. Al inicio se preocupo por ella, despues de todo ese matrimonio le fue impuesto de alguna manera; sin embargo, conforme el tiempo transcurrio, parte de sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, cortesía del genuino cariño que Amaimon despertó por Shiemi.

–Felicidades por la boda, Shiemi– expresó Rin, feliz por ella.

–Gracias… Rin… Yuki–chan… Director… Shura–sensei– agradece Shiemi a cada uno de sus conocidos, besando la mejilla de Amelia con el amor propio de una madre –y a ti, Aoba–san– pensó, feliz.

Shiemi asintió, feliz. Se acercó a Mephisto, cargando en sus brazos a la pequeña Amelia, quien inmediatamente se acurrucó en los brazos de su "madre adoptiva"; feliz de poder estar ahí. Amaimon se acercó a ella, observando el panorama. Shiemi le hace mimos a Amelia, quien se deja consentir, riendo de sus atenciones. Amaimon entonces comprendió en gran medida el pesar que lleva su padre tras la muerte de Yuri Egin; incapaz de imaginarse sin tener a su lado a Shiemi, la bondadosa "Reina de la tierra" y la pequeña Amelia "La princesa de Gehenna"; su esposa e hija. Se sintió en paz consigo mismo y con lo que le rodea, incluso con el molesto de Rin, cuya expresión oculta su corazón destrozado.

Fin.

.

–Omake–

Una risa cantarina se escucha a lo largo y amplio de aquel lugar, repleto de nubes blancas, formando diferentes figuras. Aoba salta de un lado a otro, corriendo de algo –o alguien– que le persigue. Ella tropieza, cae en una mullida nube y encima de ella se encuentra Lucifer, sonriendole con el amor que en vida le profetizo. Beso sus labios con delicadeza y Aoba sintió su cuerpo desfallecer. Tras su muerte, fue enviada al cielo por sus buenas acciones. El tiempo transcurrió y Lucifer llegó a su lado, libre de todo pecado que alguna vez le perteneció. Por supuesto, se necesito de una alianza entre el cielo y el infierno para permitirle a Lucifer el estar al lado de la mujer que ama, perdonarle todos sus errores y tropiezos. Si bien a Satán no le agradó la idea, cambió de idea al hablar con Yuri, aceptando a final de cuentas.

–Amelia tiene una madre– dijo Aoba, sonriéndole a su esposo.

–Lo sé– admitió Lucifer, dándole un beso de pico.

–Solo espero y Amaimon le cuide como a una hija suya– expresó Aoba con melancolía.

–Amaimon cuidara de ella y de esa molesta humana– expresó Lucifer.

–Amor…– le miró, acusadoramente –No molestes a Shiemi–san, después de todo es el segundo amor de Yukio y el primer amor de Rin– agrega –No te preocupes, cuidara de ella tanto como nosotros lo hicimos en su tiempo– sentenció, feliz.

Lucifer se levantó, le ofrece su mano a Aoba y ella acepta; lo cual fue aprovechado por él, quien le cargó a estilo princesa, llevándole al que a partir de ese momento, sería su nuevo hogar. De vez en cuando ve a traves de ese espejo, en donde visualiza el día a día de Amelia, llamando "mamá" a una mujer de buen corazón como lo es Shiemi; llamando "papá" a un hombre tan celoso como lo es Amaimon; expresándole a Yukio cuanto le ama, más allá de un cariño que siente una sobrina por su tío. Ante esto último, aparta la mirada; incapaz de creer que le ha heredado el sentimiento más problemático a su primogenita. Pero en fin, tiene a Shiemi y Amaimon para que le guien en ese tema. Ella es libre al fin y tiene una eternidad junto a Lucifer para compartir su libertad.

Fin.

Fecha inicio: Lunes, 25 de febrero de 2019, 03:54:56 p. m.

Fecha terminó: Viernes, 10 de enero de 2020, 03:04:58 a. m.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
